At My Most Beautiful
by suger58
Summary: Albree is a young princess from Cornwall who comes to Camelot with Merlin, also escaping persecution for her magic. She unexpectedly falls in love with Prince Arthur and becomes entwined into an adventure she never could have dreamed of. NO SLASH.
1. Perfect Day

A/N: Hey guys, hope you like my Merlin fanfic! In this story, the main character is a young woman named Albree who is a princess from Cornwall. She becomes best friends with Merlin, falls in love with Arthur, etc etc. She can also wield magic and is particularly skilled with Healing. Also take note that in my fic, the only thing changed is that there is no Gwen/Arthur romance whatsoever.  
Also, one last note! At the beginning of each chapter, you'll notice that there is a song title and artist. I put the songs that I listen to when I'm writing the chapters :) Just a little thing I do! Thanks and enjoy! - Michelle xoxoxo

- _Italics = Albree's thoughts -_

It was Merlin and Albree's first day in Camelot. Albree had a hard time being sent away from her beautiful home in Cornwall where she enjoyed the luxuries of being born to a wealthy family. It was hard to go from a life of luxury to Merlin's little village where none of the few inhabitants enjoyed any type of luxury and worked hard for everything they did. It was necessary, however; Albree was born with the gift of magic and was sent away by her worried mother, Trea. She didn't blame her. In these times, magic was a capital offence and anyone found guilty would not easily escape the headsman. So Trea packed up Albree's belongings and told her husband Abelard that their daughter was going to study abroad, which, in theory, she was; just not studying exactly what Abelard was told. Abelard was under the impression that Albree was going to study politics and medicine with Camelot court official and physician, Gaius, but little did Abelard know that Gaius also possessed great knowledge of old magic and was willing to teach it to Albree in order for her to control her powers properly. It was then that Merlin came into play; by some chance, Trea had heard of another young person being sent to Gaius and insisted that Albree go with him. At first, Albree fought hard against her mother's wishes to go and wished to stay in Cornwall but Trea finally convinced her daughter to leave after a heated discussion about Cornwall's king hearing rumours of magic in the nobility. Each day gave a greater chance for her discovery and Trea was not willing to risk it; so off she sent Albree with a fine horse to Merlin's tiny village and to travel with Merlin to the city of Camelot.

Much to Albree's surprise, her and Merlin immediately got along well and became close in a short amount of time. She stayed in the village for a month before they left to Camelot and by then, an imminent bond of close friendship had already been formed between her and Merlin. She was optimistic but skeptical of Camelot, especially with knowledge of King Uther's wrath. She did not desire to be in a city where the ruler was consumed with anger and intolerance, but Merlin kept her spirits high and off they went to the great city of Camelot. How ironic that her mother was sending her away from the dangers of being discovered in Cornwall to Camelot, where it was an even more dangerous place and the king was five times as harsh against those who wielded magic. Despite her uncertainties, she went with Merlin to Camelot in high spirits and positive thoughts.

After meeting with Gaius and arranging their belongings at his home (where they would be staying), Gauis encouraged them to explore the city of Camelot and acquaint themselves with their new surroundings. Merlin and Albree happily obliged and set off to explore Camelot, with their feet subconsciously dragging them towards the castle.

Albree's radiated charm and expensive clothing and jewelry drew many eyes; she watched people put their heads together and whisper excitedly about the newcomer. The commotion certainly wasn't about Merlin, who wore quite plain clothing and was nothing more than a commoner. Commoners weren't exciting, but nobles were. And she was a noble from head to toe. She was adorned in quite plain clothing herself, but she supposed that plain clothing to her was still ravishing to others. She wore a pale silver collared blouse that hung slightly loose on her and was held up with a wide belt that encircled her tiny waist; leggings clung to her tightly and knee-high velvet boots hugged her slim legs. Merlin looked quite bland in comparison to her, with his faded breeches, tattered shirt and hankerchief tied around his neck. Despite his plain clothes, Merlin radiated himself, with his big, infectious smile and bright eyes. Albree's radiance came from her eyes as well; anyone who peered into her eyes would find that she had been given one blue and one green eye, which was seen as either a gift or a curse. She, herself, liked her eyes and her uniqueness. Her long, wavy, light brown hair was tied off in a side ponytail that hung over her shoulder and reached her waist. She would have never been caught dead in such attire and appearance in Cornwall, except for in the practice yard, but she fit into the streets of Camelot better with this more casual look. Despite this, the people in the streets picked out her expensive gold earrings and pearl necklace, and knew right away that the noble daughter of Trea and Abelard Denathor had finally come to Camelot.

She would never forget that day for one reason: Arthur. As her and Merlin turned the corner, her eyes fell on a beautiful young man. It was unmistakeable that man was that of Prince Arthur, King Uther's son and heir to the throne of Camelot. She felt her head swoon and her knees go weak. Of course, she would never let this show outwardly, but she certainly felt it. The energy radiated off him in waves and she felt immediately drawn to him; he was absolutely gorgeous. And highly arrogant as well.

"Hey, c'mon, that's enough," Merlin piped up loudly. Arthur and his friends had been pushing around another young lad who definetly seemed to have "had enough." Looking thoroughly irritated, the lad scrambled from the ground and backed away. Merlin went to his side. Albree was in a state of shock at his beauty and all she could do was goggle.

"WHAT?" Arthur said loudly, looking at Merlin like at a nasty bug that needed to be squashed. His eyes briefly flickered to Albree, but right now, his honour was being defended and this was more important.

"You've had your fun my friend," Merlin replied, a slight smile on his face.

Arthur began to walk towards him. It was an arrogant, self-knowing stride, and Albree stood there in awe as he went towards Merlin. "Do I know you?" Arthur said with a sneer.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin said, extending his hand.

"So I don't know you," Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's extended hand. "But yet you call me "friend?"

"That was my mistake," Merlin said.

"Yes, I think it was," Arthur replied.

"Yeeeh… I've never had a friend that could be such an ass."

Arthur snickered as Merlin began to walk back to Albree. "Nor I one who could be so stupid," Arthur said to his retreating back, reaching for his sword hilt. Merlin turned back to him, an amused smile on his face. "Tell me, _Merlin_. Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No," Merlin replied.

"Allow me to help you," Arthur said, that arrogant grin spreading across his face.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin said. _Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP! _

"Oh!" Arthur laughed. "Why! What are you going to do to me!" Oh, but Lord, his smile was beautiful.

"You have no idea," Merlin said, now serious.

"Be my guest!" Arthur said, still grinning, spreading his hands. "C'mon! C'mon! C'MONNNN!"

Merlin swung, but Arthur caught his arm easily and swung him around, getting him in a tight grip. Albree could only stand there and watch.

"You'll be put in jail for that," Arthur said.

"Who do you think you are, the king?" Merlin growled.

"No, I'm his son. **Arthur**." He retorted. Albree groaned. And that was the day Merlin got thrown in jail for attempted assault on the king's son. As they were dragging him away, Albree sprinted back to Gaius'.

"Merlin!" she yelled, bursting in the door. Gaius looked up from where he sat at the table. "Merlin! He- Tried- He-Arthur-Tried-Hit-Dungeons" was all she could manage, struggling to breathe.

"Merlin got ARRESTED?" Gaius said, jumping up. "I tell you two to specifically _not_ get into trouble and he gets thrown in the DUNGEON his FIRST DAY?"

Albree dropped to her knees, panting for air. "He… was sticking up for this kid… And he went to… To hit Arthur…"

Gaius threw up his hands. "What am I going to do with him?" He bustled out of the door and Albree got up and ran after him.

It had been a few short weeks since Merlin and Albree had come to Camelot. After saving Arthur's life, Merlin was granted the privilege of being Arthur's manservant, and soon enough, the two young men were inseparable. The same had happened between Albree and Morgana: shortly after meeting Morgana, Albree felt a connection to her, and they bonded instantly. Before she knew it, the two of them were giggling and whispering to each other like they were young girls again, braiding each other's hair and telling each other their secrets.

One particular evening, Albree and Morgana were sitting on Morgana's bed and talking about Uther's unfairness. It was a common subject amongst them, as was Arthur and Merlin.

"He just won't see reason," Morgana said, tossing her head. "He is the most stubborn man I have ever met." Her soft fingers intertwined Albree's long, brown hair into a French braid carefully.

"He is nothing like my father," Albree replied thoughtfully, eyes closed and back rested against Morgana's chest. She loved when people played with her hair. "My father is stubborn too, but he will see reason when it is staring him in the face."

Morgana sighed. "I think he sees reason," she said, "I think he just chooses not to abide by it."

"He is blinded by hatred," Albree replied back. "I've seen it many times in the courts in Cornwall. They have their hearts in the right place but they are blinded by their anger and their quest for revenge." She sighed. "It is sad."

Morgana nodded in understanding. She opened her mouth as to speak, but closed her mouth and paused a moment. Her hands stilled momentarily on Albree's hair.

"Arthur is not like his father," Morgana said ruefully. As always at the mention of Arthur's name, Albree went still. "He is just as stubborn and hard-headed as Uther, but there's also compassion, and understanding, and empathy. He is not as stupid as his father is."

Albree remained silent, images of Arthur flashing across her closed eyes. She had only known Arthur for a few weeks but she was completely besotted by him. She didn't exactly understand why; she had seen and known men like Arthur, extremely arrogant and self-important knights, but never had she felt anything like the energy that had radiated from him. She typically could not stand men like Arthur, for she despised anyone so conceited and hot-headed, but this young man was different. There was a glow about him, and she knew that he would do great things one day. And Morgana was absolutely right: he was not like Uther. He possessed the same stubbornness and muleheadness, but his heart was in the right place and he did have the ability to see reason. It just did not show as much: he hid his good nature under this arrogant façade. Maybe that was why she was so intrigued by him: the obscurity fueled how helplessly in love she was in. If only he knew. She had only spoken to him a handful of times.

As if reading her mind, Morgana spoke up. "You're thinking of something. Or some_one, _should I say?" Her tone hinted at a smile.

Albree's cheeks reddened, and thank the Lord her back was facing Morgana. "Just missing home," she mumbled quickly.

Morgana threw her head back and laughed, the melody of an angel. "You cannot lie to me, Albree Denathor." She tied off the braid. "Do you want to tell me freely or would you like me to pry it from you?"

Albree's cheeks reddened more, if it was even possible, and she knew she was caught. "Morgana, it's nothing, really, I-"

"You like him."

_NO! DAMNIT!… YES! SO MUCH!_

"And who are you speaking of?" She tried to sound calm but her voice shook.

Morgana leaned forward to peer at her face. Busted.

"Who?" Morgana trilled, the corners of her lips twitching. "You are hilarious, Albree!" She peered another moment at Albree, who refused to give her any kind of reaction (although her red cheeks probably did enough) and finally settled back. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I see the way you look at him."

Albree's breath caught momentarily. Was she really that obvious?

Morgana sensed Albree's nervousness and laid a hand on her arm soothingly. "Do not worry, I would never tell anyone." She laughed. "I just notice everything."

Albree sighed and finally admitted defeat. "Thank you, Morgana," she said, forcing a smile.


	2. Smashing Young Man

**Two Steps From Hell – Love and Loss**

Albree walked slowly through the quiet gardens of Uther Pendragon's castle, the wind blowing loose strands of long hair across her face. With a dress of purple velvet and pearls strung in her hair, she was the perfect fitting for a palace, despite the fact that she possessed the ability to wield magic. If Uther ever discovered her secret (or Merlin's), they would be hanging from the gallows not too long after.

The sun was slinking behind the trees and twilight was almost amongst them. The palace gardens were empty at this time of the day, and she took advantage of the calm and peaceful atmosphere. She came to a halt, her eyes slipping closed and head tilting slightly back. She never wanted to leave this place.

"Albree," came a soft voice from behind her. As usual, her breath caught at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned around to face the prince of Camelot, the man she was so desperately in love with. She so wished for the day she could fight up the courage to touch him; but what her heart desired and what she could do in reality were not one in the same thing, so she admired him from where she stood, her heart longing for the feel of his strong hands.

"Sire," she murmured, inclining her head politely and curtsying briefly.

Arthur smiled, and her heart melted. "You know you don't have to suppress to formalities, Albree. I may be Prince of Camelot, but you are heir to the throne of Cornwall, and it is I who should have to bow to you." And he did; not merely the inclination of his head, but a steep bend, a bow fit for a queen. He always seemed to amaze her; just as he was straightening up, she forced her eyes not to melt. But her heart continued to throb, and she was powerless against it.

"What brings you out so late, Arthur?" Albree asked softly, stilling her hands at her side. She was trembling, and she so hoped he did not notice.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know myself, princess, but I felt a pull and I… Decided to let it entice me." His eyes raised to meet hers, and her breathing stilled once more. This time she could not help herself and her hands raised to rest against her stomach, where the butterflies raged within her.

"Arthur," she began.

"Let me say something," he interrupted, and she noticed his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He was fighting a battle within himself, and she reached a hand out to him, worried.

"Arthur, is everything alright? What is wrong?" she took a step towards him, but he took a step backward. His step away was like a stab to her heart.

"This," he said, arms spread out on either side of him. "Why is that every time you walk into a room, every time you are near me, .time I can do nothing?" Her breathing stopped, and at that moment, his eyes caught hers, and she was frozen. Never had she felt so powerless in front of single man in all her life.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"All my life, I have done as my father has told me to." Arthur's words never slowed, and his eyes never left hers. "All my life, I have taken his orders, good or bad, and done as I am supposed to." Although his exterior was calm, she saw the fire raging in his eyes, and it terrified her. "For once in my life, I've wanted to do something on my own, something that wasn't done because I was told to do it." Nausea swept over her with the anticipation of his words. She was going to get sick. "When you came to Camelot, my father fell in love with you and with the idea of having me marry you." These words weren't new to her, for Uther had told her very nonchalantly that he wanted her to marry his son, but hearing them from Arthur was another thing entirely. "And so the past few months, he has pressured me, every day, for me to court you and tie the bonds closer between Camelot and Cornwall." Damn that man! DAMN UTHER! her thoughts screamed. How DARE he! "And every day I fought him. Every day I avoided you to the best of my ability, against my very own will, and every day I hated myself for it." He took a step closer, now only several feet from her. "For once in my life, I was disobeying my father's wishes, because for once, what he wants and what I want are one in the same." He was closer again, she was rooted to the spot, and all she could do was stare helplessly up at him. "I disobeyed him, telling him I felt nothing for you." Her heart stopped, and her hand went to her mouth, the nausea rolling over her. "Because I wanted to prove to myself, my own god damned pride, that I wouldn't do something because he told me to." This was it. "I couldn't do it. He spoke to me as if I could just take you and make you mine. Arrogant fool!" The nausea threatened to take over. The silence was deafening. "For once in my life, I wanted to do something because I wanted to, not because he told me to!" Arthur now towered over her, and her hand dropped from her mouth to her side. "I want you because I want you." His eyes melted into hers. "I can only dream of the day that I could have you. And I would wait to the very day I die."

Albree did not hesitate a second. "You don't have to wait." She couldn't breathe, but the words somehow came out. "Take me, Arthur."

The words were barely out of her mouth; he caught her face in his hands and she had only a moment to gasp before his mouth melted into hers. She threw her arms around his neck just as her back thudded against the wall of the castle and his body collided into hers, his kiss growing more fervent and hands gripping her face tight enough to hurt. The pain was secondary to the passion flowing through her; this was where she was supposed to be. She dreamed for months of this day, and it had finally come.

So that was the day Albree swore she would never leave his side, the day she swore her life to him and every fibre of her being to keeping him safe. Wherever Arthur was, was where she was going to be, and she would die before anything stopped her from doing that.

Albree wasn't sure how long Arthur had kissed her for in the palace gardens the night before; all she really knew was that she still felt as it were a dream. It felt like hours being in his strong arms, and she wondered when the next time would be that she could kiss him again.

She didn't sleep that night. When the sun rose, she still sat at the window seat in her bedroom that overlooked the palace gardens. Every word and every moment of the previous night kept overplaying in her mind, and her breath still caught at the very moment that she overplayed the part where he took her so forcefully, like he needed her. She never felt needed before. Her heart had not slowed down once since then. Maybe she would have a heart attack.

It had never once occurred to her, until now, that someone may have seen. It was not quite twilight out then, and her heart fluttered again at the thought of unseen eyes.

As if to answer her question, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," she said softly, her eyes never leaving the view of the palace gardens.

The door opened and she heard Merlin's voice. "Bree?"

She slowly turned around to face him, and she never doubted that he could see the sleepiness in her eyes. She smiled. "Merlin." Appearances were deceiving; Merlin might not look the part, but he was going to be the greatest warlock that ever lived. And he was her best friend.

"I … Wanted to see how you were." He knows. He saw.

"What do you mean?" she asked calmly, refusing to let him see any trace of embarrassment on her face.

Merlin, the big dolt he was, couldn't keep the serious face on any longer. The corners of his lips twitched and a big grin split across his face. "Oh, you know, how your passionate time with Arthur was last night."

This time she couldn't hide her surprise of Merlin's straightforwardness and her eyes widened. All he did was grin at her.

"You were watching?" she said hoarsely.

He threw his hands up in front of him defensively. "Hey, I was in the gardens before you were even there, and then I saw Arthur approach you, and what did you want me to do? Ruin the moment by scurrying off? I hid behind the fountain; you didn't even know I was there."

Her cheeks burned. "You have quite the knack for being in places you shouldn't be, Merlin." She rose from where she sat. "I have half the mind to hit you right now. But I would have a full mind to tell Arthur and let him kill you."

Merlin's grin disappeared and a look of horror dawned over his face. "You wouldn't."

She folded her arms, eyebrows raised. "Oh, I would."

Merlin's mouth worked but no sound came out. It wasn't possible for him to look any more stunned.

"Oh, settle down Merlin, I won't actually tell him." She grinned. "You're going to tell him."

Merlin's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Do I have to explain it to you?" She thoroughly enjoyed taunting him. "You're going to march over to his room right now and tell him that you were in the gardens last night, and failed to announce yourself." Her grin grew wider. She fought the urge to laugh. "Oh, he's going to have your head, Merlin. Might as well go look for another servant to replace yourself."

"That's not funny, Bree," he said seriously. "Stop it."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Would you like me to royally order you to do so, Merlin?"

Merlin, at this point, actually believed her. He stared at her like as if staring at a stranger. Did he really think she was so pompous?

"No," he finally said. "I'll do it." He turned to walk away but she caught his arm.

"You really are a complete dolt sometimes," she laughed. "As funny as it would be to see Arthur royally kick your arse, I wouldn't allow it." She stuck her tongue out.

He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue back out. "I actually believed you for a moment there. You really can be a stuck-up noble when you want to be."

She raised her eyebrows at him again. "Pardon me?"

He rolled his eyes again and plopped down on her bed. "So, princess, tell me all about your night with the prince of Camelot."

Her cheeks coloured again. "As if you didn't see enough last night," she sniffed, tossing her head.

It was then that Merlin started to laugh. It wasn't that obnoxious chortle of his; she just stared at him as he roared with laughter, barely able to breathe. Why was he LAUGHING? And why was it so damn funny?

She glared at him as his laughter finally died down some moments later, her arms crossed tightly beneath her breasts. Maybe she should have ordered him to tell Arthur.

"Would you like to tell me what is so funny, Merlin?"

"You," he chuckled, still catching his breath. "You think you're so stealth about this, but you're like an open book. I could tell the day you saw him that you were in love with him." Was I really that obvious? "You can't hide anything from me, Bree."

She took in a deep breath and sighed loudly, looking away, and voiced her thoughts. "Was I really that obvious, Merlin?"

Merlin opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again. "Well, no," he said carefully. "Maybe to me, since I'm so in tune to you… Maybe it's the magic." He paused. "But Morgana knew too. I think she knew you loved him before you did." His eyes widened. "The magic… Maybe Morgana…?"

"Yes, Merlin," she said quietly. "Yes, she's very powerful. She just doesn't know it yet." She turned back to the window, speaking the words she had dare not speak. "I can feel it in her," she whispered. She turned back to him. "It terrifies me, Merlin."

He looked at her a moment in silence, deep in thought, but then put on his best smile. "Don't worry, Bree, we will guide her when the time comes." She couldn't help but smile either; his smile was infectious. "She will be alright."

She nodded but wasn't so sure that Merlin's positive thoughts were entirely logical. Morgana was clearly fighting the powers inside her and it would eventually do one of two things: kill her or take her over. But Morgana was too stubborn and strong to let the first option happen, so the second option was much more viable. It was that possibility that terrified Albree. As she looked at Merlin, she wondered if he was thinking the same thing; she would never know, for now, because she was too terrified to voice her own thoughts.

**8Ball - Underworld**

She felt like a child again, sneaking out of her room at late hours of the night to meet up with Arthur. During those late night walks, they had talked so much, and Albree couldn't get enough of him. She drank him in, soaking in every word and touch; it was never enough. She wanted more. Every night he had met up with her, he was the epitome of a gentleman. It was hard for her to remember the man who had let formalities banish and took her so forcefully in the gardens; he was the opposite of this now, courting her to such perfection that he was taught. Every night they met at the belltower, he placed a formal hand on the small of her back and held out his arm, which she gladly took. It was as if he were trying to make up for the informal kiss that he had taken.

This night, they were walking down the path in the forest just in front of the castle. There were guards on duty, but they were sworn to secrecy by Arthur (who were more loyal to Arthur than Uther) and one guard even winked at Arthur as they strolled by. Albree looked to Arthur, who looked down at her with a slight grin. He leaned in toward her, his mouth inches from her ear.

"Do not worry," he said softly. "I will make sure he scrubs the floor for a week for that." Albree giggled and tightened her hand on his forearm.

"I will have none of that," she whispered back, his face just inches from hers. "I don't mind, Arthur. Do not punish him for it." She smiled reassuringly, gazing up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I find it humurous that the guards are so approving. It makes me feel wanted here, and like I never left home."

Arthur nodded, if reluctantly, and leaned closer to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Don't you ever worry about that," he whispered into her ear. "You are very much wanted here." He leaned back from her ear to face her again as his hand slid lower down her back. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't approve?" he said slowly, a sultry grin spreading across his face. His lips were so close to hers; if she went on her tip-toes for just a second… She resisted the urge and flicked her eyes from his mouth back up to his eyes. "You did not stop me the other night, princess." Arthur was clearly slipping out of the shell that he had been inside for the past few weeks; he had not once mentioned the night he kissed her. Until now. What did this mean?

"I never said stop, prince," she answered softly, grinning back. He stopped and stepped in front of her, placing his other hand on her lower back as well. She gripped his forearms with both hands, unable to break her eyes away from him. She wished she wasn't such a midget compared to him; he all but towered over her.

"Is this acceptable?" he asked softly, gazing down at her. He was beautiful.

"Yes," she said. "But…" She trailed her fingers up his arm, his chest, neck, and along his jawline, where she came to rest her fingertips on his mouth. "I don't think you're close enough."

He gently pulled her closer so her body was rested up against his. She could feel his heartbeat, steady and strong, but hers were racing. He grinned knowingly and brushed her hair back with a gentle hand, leaning down to kiss her ear. Her heart raced faster and she closed her eyes, feeling his mouth move slowly down her neck and her collarbone. Her hands were gripping his forearms again tightly, her breathing quickening.

"Arthur, don't…" she breathed. He raised his head quickly, releasing her hair from his hand.

"I'm sorry Albree, I shouldn't be so forward." He started to pull away from her, but she gripped his arms tighter and pulled him back towards her.

"No," she said quickly. "It's not that, It's just…" Her cheeks burned. "I want you, and it's only a reminder of what I can not have."

He looked down at her silently. "You have me, princess," he said slowly, seemingly confused. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't mean it that way," she said, and immediately, she wished she could take the words back. Arthur's cheeks coloured slightly but he grinned crookedly for a moment.

"It would not be honourable of me to do so," he said softly, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. She nestled her cheek into the palm of his hand, never breaking away from his gaze. "As much as I..." He paused with a far away look in his eyes, but then shook his head. "I can not. Not yet. You do understand?"

"Yes," she whispered sadly. "It is too much for me to wish for the prince of Camelot to marry me one day." Did I Just SAY THAT?

In response, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, and thouroughly at that. When he broke away from her, she was left panting and unable to think or see straight.

"Does that answer your question?" he said, a touch breathless.

She nodded slowly, trying to focus her eyes. She held onto his arms tightly for balance, wishing the stars would go away. She still felt as if she were in a dream.

He bent his knees to come down to her level, face in line with hers. He gripped her shoulders tightly, staring into her eyes intently. "You will be mine one day," he promised. When she didn't respond and just stared up at him silently, he sighed and dropped his hands from her shoulders. And then he did the unthinkable; he dropped to one knee in front of her. She gasped as he took her right hand in both of his strong hands tightly.

"I swear upon my father's grave that I will keep you safe," he swore. She stared down at him, her eyes the size of golf balls and about ready to fall out of her head. "Or I will die trying." He paused. "And I also swear that I will marry you one day, Albree Denathor." Her breath caught in her throat and her jaw dropped. "As long as I live to do so, that is," he finished. And just as if swearing an oath was like an every day occurrence, he stood up and straightened his jacket, looking at her curiously as he adjusted his collar. His face cracked and he grinned.

"You don't have to look so horrified, princess," he said, giving her an almost abashed look. "If I knew my words would have sparked such a reaction, I would not have said them."

She stood there gaping like a fish out of water. The prince of Camelot had just sworn not one – but two! – oaths to her. And swore over his father's grave – which was unheard of. When she still didn't say anything, remaining in a complete state of shock, he crossed his arms and gave her a sidelong look.

"Should I call you Bree the the Googley-Eyed Fish?" he murmured. Her mouth couldn't open any wider now; he took one look at her face and bolted down the path as fast as he could, roaring with laughter. She stood there for a moment in shock before she sprinted after him, but he was a good runner, and it took her a few moments to catch up to him.

"The fish can run pretty good!" he yelled, looking back at her. She was closing in on him now, only several feet behind him. "Let's see how good she is in the water, though."

She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion and didn't realize what his words meant until she watched Arthur cannonball into the water. The pond! She was running too fast and she had no time to stop; she plummeted into the water.

When she finally reached the surface of the pond, she was gasping for air, coughing and spluttering like a drowned rat. Arthur came up beside her, shaking his head like a wet dog, and his amused look quickly vanished when he saw the state she was in.

"Are you alright?" he said in alarm, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to shore. All she could do was cough and choke on the water that had tried to go down her lungs. She clung onto his neck, gasping for air.

"Very…funny…Arthur…" she wheezed as he laid her down on the grass. "Trying…to…kill…me?"

He brushed the wet strands of hair from her face and laughed. "I didn't think you would swallow half the pond," he teased. Still coughing out the last bit of water, she glared at him from where she lay. "Do they not teach you how to swim in Cornwall, my Lady?"

She hoisted herself up on her hands, her eyes shooting daggers. "They teach me how to swim, Arthur," she said haughtily, "but they don't prepare me for unexpected oaths of protection and marriage from the Prince of Camelot and then proceed to throw me in the pond immediately afterwards."

Arthur burst out laughing and even she couldn't help but laugh; she must have looked ridiculous with the beads hanging out of her hair and her dress soggy and limp. Arthur, however, somehow looked more beautiful with the water dripping from his hair.

Albree took in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and balancing the practice sword in her hands. She was becoming very impatient; she did not grow up with a sword in her hand and she didn't see the use in Uther's men trying to teach her how to wield one. She felt better with two good short-swords or a quarterstaff. Or some throwing knives. That was when she could do some actual damage.

"I can't do it," she finally said, tossing the sword to the ground. The Knight in charge of training her, who was an older man close to Uther's age, snorted loudly and picked the sword back up, holding it out to her.

"No, Adrian, I will not," she sniffed, turning away from him. "I refuse to pick up that hunk of metal; it is useless to me."

Adrian made a noise much like a squawking bird. "But my Lady-!"

"Don't do it, my Lord!" came Merlin's voice. He was stifling a laugh. "She'll take your head from your shoulders if you push her farther!"

"With what?" Adrian barked. "The sword she refuses to be taught?"

Albree had the quarterstaff in her hands before Adrian could blink, and the quarterstaff millimetres from his throat before he could gasp. Merlin burst out laughing and then there was clapping; Albree swung her head to see her admirer, and there he was, standing beside Morgana.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman," Arthur bellowed to Adrian. "That's where you will fail."

Adrian grimaced, glancing at the quarterstaff at his throat. "Your parents taught you well," he said as she lowered the quarterstaff and resumed a relaxed pose. "Are you sure you are not a boy?"

Merlin laughed even harder at that. Arthur whistled loudly. "You're asking for a death wish, Adrian."

"No, I'm not a boy," she answered, grinning. "But they trained me as if I were one." She leaned on her quarterstaff. "And they trained me with only quarterstaffs and short swords. That is why I refuse to learn the sword now." She winked. "Besides, I can kill more people with two short swords rather than one long sword."

Adrian shook his head. "You have the wrong trainer, it seems." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Wesley!" No answer. "WESLEY!" Still no answer. His face was now turning purple. "WESLEY, YOU GOAT-KISSING SON OF A – !"

"I'm here, I'm HERE!" roared the guy named Wesley, who came hustling out of the bushes, looking badgered and thoroughly irritated. "What is so damn important Adrian?"

"I give up on her," Adrian growled, rounding on Wesley. "So _you _teach her your blasted, sorry excuse for weapons," he spat, indicating the spears and quarterstaffs. Before Wesley could reply, Adrian stalked away, muttering to himself.

"It'll be my pleasure," Wesley grinned, turning towards Albree.


End file.
